


A second chance二次巧合

by AlbertWeyn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Smitten Original Percival Graves, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: 这就是一夜情而已，纽特告诉他自己。他并不想第二天看见你……但他完全搞错了这一切
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 6





	A second chance二次巧合

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A second chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298200) by [silverynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight). 



纽特不经常这么做，但是他在酒吧遇见的那个男人是如此富有吸引力而且人很好，至少对方看起来是真的对他所说的东西感兴趣。他根本没法让自己拒绝去对方公寓里的邀请。

在这个夜晚，他需要感受与另一个人之间的亲近。

帕西瓦尔是他的名字；纽特之所以记得很清楚，那是因为他后来呻吟并尖叫着那名字好几次。他是那种在各种方面都能让纽特愉悦的情人。

他们在彼此的臂弯当中熟睡，尽管纽特向他自己保证他今晚不会在这儿过夜。

第二天他起的很早，从床上起来花了他几分钟的时间，因为男人环在他腰间的手臂像钳子一样。他把纽特困在怀里，仿佛他不想让他离开。

但是神奇动物学家有些焦虑和害怕；他不想看到对方那双黑色的眼睛当中的失望神色，只因对方意识到他还在这儿。

他不想让帕西瓦尔要求他离开或是告诉他这不过是一夜情，他不该期盼着别的什么。他们是截然不同的，从帕西瓦尔无可挑剔的着装和纽特在他公寓里观察到的奢华装潢就可以轻易看出。

所以纽特决定离开。

已经距离那时有两年了，纽特每一次回到纽约他都会想到那一天。但他现在有一群朋友需要考虑，他应该忘记那一夜发生的事情。

"今天你应该和我们一起去MACUSA的，纽特。"奎妮说着，笑容欢快。

"他正要去。"蒂娜眯起眼看着他的朋友，"我已经告诉过你了，你留在这儿就得需要那些许可。"

"但是如果你的上司决定扣留我的箱子呢？"纽特小声说到，他已经牢牢地把箱子抱在胸前了。

"我们已经谈过这个了，纽特……"蒂娜叹了口气。

"格雷夫斯先生并不坏，甜心，"奎妮安慰着他。"他有时候脾气挺糟糕的，但那是因为他两年被一个人伤透了心，直到现在。"

"你是在告诉我那传言是真的吗？"傲罗扭头惊讶地看着她妹妹。"我以为那是因为格林德沃的案子……"

"他只是很受伤。他其实是个心肠柔软的人。"奎妮轻笑着。"而且是个很浪漫的人。他相信那是他生命中的真爱。"

纽特为这个男人感到遗憾，但他还是有点紧张。

虽然他决定今天就去MACUSA。

"没事的，"蒂娜宽慰着他。"我敢打赌他一定很忙，我介绍你俩的时候他甚至都没空去看你。"

他是……事实上，很忙，虽然看上去比蒂娜预测的要多一点。主席女士站在他的办公室里，和几个傲罗站在桌边看着帕西瓦尔铺陈展示在桌子上的东西。

他看起来……有几分熟悉。

"怎么了，戈德斯坦？"部长还是没有抬头，而且办公室里有点黑，因此纽特看不到对方的脸。

但他有种不好的预感。

"我想要向您介绍……但是实际上我可以等一会，先生……我很抱歉打断——"

最后，格雷夫斯抬起头来，因为他意识到他的傲罗们注意力已经分散了。当他的视线落在纽特身上时，神奇动物学家不禁倒吸了一口气。部长皱起眉头，但他的表情眨眼之间就变了。

格——帕西瓦尔认出他来了。

"纽特？"男人轻声道，表情空白并且肩膀紧绷着。

意识到现在每个人都在看他，纽特从头到脚都红了，他想着他是有多么不幸……

帕西瓦尔走近了一些，在他打算更靠近纽特时不小心撞到自己的桌子后咒骂着。傲罗们都陷入了震惊，皮奎里则是好奇地观看这一切。

"你为什么要离开？"

这话切中要害；纽特开始感到惊慌，想到帕西瓦尔会因为那天发生的事情对他发怒，他立刻抱紧自己的箱子狂奔出房间。  
***

"你说他对我来说不是个合适的床伴是什么意思，皮克特？"纽特轻声说道，依然在中央公园的长凳附近来回踱步。"我认为这实际上……只是另一种打发时间的方式。"

树精生气的晃动着，但纽特心思并不在这上面。帕西瓦尔一定对他气急了，他还是不知道为什么，但他……他不得不如此。如果蒂娜知道了她也会抓狂的……吧？

他应该回英格兰。他已经有一阵子没有去拜访过他哥哥了……而且眼下这段时间与帕西瓦尔保持一定的距离看起来才是最好的办法。

为什么他非得是魔法安全部部长？还是蒂娜的直属上司，如果他想他就可以拒绝纽特的许可手续。

"纽特!"当他再次听到那低沉的声音，神奇动物学家僵硬在原地；他曾经很喜欢那声音（现在他也是）。

当那人的手放在他肩膀上时，他转过身子，再次看到了那双黑色的眼睛。

"你是在跟踪我吗？"他脱口而出，而帕西瓦尔的脸微微发红，这无疑给出了肯定的答案。  
“  
"我只是想和你谈谈，纽特……求你了。"

神奇动物学家放松了点，他向着男人点了点头；帕西瓦尔想试着微笑起来，在他清清嗓子开口说话前。

"你想谈什么？"纽特还是有点紧张，也许这个问题没什么必要，但他就是忍不住想问出来，他需要为自己要面对的做好准备。

帕西瓦尔张了张嘴，但他说出口的并不是他心底所想的。

"你在等什么人吗？"

"不是。"

有几秒钟纽特看到对方眼里亮起了希望的光，那是在帕西瓦尔看向纽特的大衣时。

他皱着眉毛。

"你口袋里那个是树精吗？"他叹了口气，然后看了看四周。"这里会有麻瓜，纽特!"

"没人会发现他，我发誓!"纽特后退了一步，他感觉到焦虑重新回到了他的身体里。帕西瓦尔也一定注意到了，因为他看起来很后悔斥责了他。

"抱歉，纽特……这只是——我不怎么擅长谈论我的感受——"

一个女孩故意撞上了部长的肩膀，并且向他眨了眨眼睛，但她得到的唯一答复就是对方的怒视。

纽特抓住机会逃离，他觉得必须要立刻走掉，尤其是在听到帕西瓦尔在身后喊着他。  
***

"我应该道歉的。"他的声音微不可闻，双手捂住了脸。他能听到奎妮在客厅到厨房时鞋跟的响声。

"一切都会好起来的，亲爱的。"她安慰着他。"也许你该听听他要和你说什么，嗯哼？我觉得这对……你们两个都有好处。"

纽特咬着他的下唇；他应该为此道歉的，他尝试着……因为帕西瓦尔只是想和他谈谈，而他几乎两次都在帕西瓦尔要和他说些什么的时候落荒而逃。

他不想这么无礼，但帕西瓦尔总有一种令他紧张的特质，尽管发生在他们之间的事情已经过去很久了。

"也许你还对他有意思……这就是你会这么做的原因。"奎妮在纽特出声禁止她读他的思想之前开口道。

因为她是对的。当他和帕西瓦尔在一起时，他害怕他所感受的感觉。他不想对那男人有任何意思，因为那最终会伤了他。

那会是帕西瓦尔厌恶他的原因。

"你并不明白，甜心。"

蒂娜走进公寓，看到纽特时几乎是如释重负。

"真高兴你会决定回到这儿，"她说。纽特注意到她没有关上她身后的门。"部长一直问起你……"

"你有没有告诉他——"

"我告诉他了。"蒂娜说着，让开路让帕西瓦尔进来。

当他看到纽特时眼睛里已经没有了希望，只有神奇动物学家并不希望在他身上看到的忧伤。

"我知道你非常不想再见到我，但我需要和你谈一谈那一天，这之后我保证不会再烦你了。"

纽特想要再见到他……他喜欢经常看到他，但他不能让自己说出来，于是他点头同意了。帕西瓦尔小心翼翼地靠近，就像他生怕吓到他。

"我很抱歉我逃跑了。"纽特小声道，脸色发红。

"没关系。"帕西瓦尔说着，几乎是在对他微笑。

"过来，蒂妮，帮我准备晚餐吧。"奎妮说着，然后两姐妹消失在厨房里。

帕西瓦尔和他坐在同一张沙发上，只是他坐到了另一边。

"为什么那个早上你要走？"部长低声道。"是我做了什么？我没有……伤到你，我伤到了吗？"

纽特的脸颊红的几乎要烧起来。

"并不是那样，"他确言道。"我很——很享受。"

"那为什么——"

"我觉得你不会想让我留在那……早上的时候我的意思是……我觉得你想要的只是性。"

"你认为那就只是一夜情？"帕西瓦尔看起来像是被他的话激怒了。"我知道那没什么问题，但我觉得那很明显我已经……完全爱上你了。"

纽特噎住了，他能清晰地听到他的心脏在胸膛里猛烈地鼓动。

"你……那时？"

"我现在也是。"帕西瓦尔说着，在看到纽特的反应后他看起来更自信了点。"我当时已经打算好要为你做一顿早餐，然后和你一起出门，这样我就可能有机会央求你搬来和我一起住。"

"哦，"纽特轻声道，被他自己的情绪弄的不知所措。帕西瓦尔靠的更近了一些，然后握住了纽特的手。"我不想——我只是不想受伤，我不想你告诉我我该离开所以我就——"

"你走了。"

"我很抱歉。"

"你会愿意再试一试吗？"帕西瓦尔低声道，紧张却充满希望。"我对你的感觉从未变过而且我——"

纽特擅长行动而不是说话，所以他弯下身子亲吻着傲罗的嘴唇。他没有被推开，他可以确定他的行为是对的，因为帕西瓦尔回吻了他，而纽特突然意识到对方是个接吻高手。

"不出六个月他们就会结婚。"奎妮在厨房里告诉姐姐，转着眼睛暗示她。

她实际上在MACUSA里打了这个赌，在每个人都发现了格雷夫斯和他的爱人后。皮奎里是唯一个加入她的人，因为其他人都认为他们的上司需要一年才能达成目标。

最终奎妮和主席在十二月末赢了一大笔钱。

**Author's Note:**

> Translator's note：Silverynight，thank you for let me do this work,I really enjoy this story.Of course,the process of translation is interesting,so I can't wait to the morningXD It is worth staying up late for finish it!!!Love you～
> 
> Writer's note:  
> Check out my tumblr for more gramander----> https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
